The Heart Wants
by Katie N Cassie's Slave 4 Life
Summary: Aaron knew that he had to follow his heart. After all the heart wants what the heart wants.


Author's Note: So I got involved with the women who are running the song title forum and they each have dared me to do stories for songs. This song title prompt is a dare from Cassie. I hope that you like this story Cassie.

Disclaimer: I still do not own anything mores the pity.

Song Title Prompt: She's Perfect (Toby Keith)

Song Title Prompt: I Must Be Dreaming (Barry Mantilow)

As Aaron was watching Emily talking to Reid he had one thought cross his mind and that was she's perfect. He really believed that Emily was perfect. When he said perfect he didn't mean in the way she acts. He knew that not everybody was perfect but he also knew that Emily came close to being perfect. She was kind, sweet, caring, loving, funny, beautiful and always the first one to be there for someone who needed comforting.

Dave Rossi saw where Aaron was looking and said "You know Aaron it is alright to love someone again. You don't have to hold yourself off for forever."

Aaron took his eyes off of Emily and looked over at Dave and nodded. "I know Dave and I do love her. I just need to find the right way to tell her. I think she's perfect for me."

Dave grinned and laughed. "We all think that she's perfect for you as well Aaron. When she is around you lighten up. Why don't you just try going over there and telling her how you feel? You never know she just may surprise you."

Aaron thought about it for a minute and then nodded. He really did need to tell Emily how he felt even if she didn't reciprocate his feelings. He gave Dave a nod and then he headed over to where Emily was still standing and talking to Reid.

"I really hate to interrupt you two but Emily may I have a word with you please?" Aaron asked when he got to where they were standing. He had his hands behind his back so that neither Reid or Emily would notice that they were shaking. He felt like he was a teenager all over again and it wasn't a feeling he particularly liked.

Emily looked up at Aaron with a smile on her face as she said "You sure can Hotch. Where would you like to go to talk?"

Aaron looked around where they were at and then pointed to a corner of the hospital. "How about over there Emily?"

Emily nodded and then stepped in front of Aaron and led the way. Once they were at the corner Emily turned around to face Aaron and was suddenly nervous for a reason she had no clue about.

"What is it you want to talk about Hotch?" Emily asked. She was looking down at her hands instead of up into his face. She couldn't explain why she was so nervous. She had a feeling that whatever Aaron was about to say was going to change everything for her. She couldn't explain the feeling she had and did not really want to explain it.

Aaron looked at Emily and when she would not look up at him he put his thumb and forefinger on her chin and lifted her face up to his. He smiled when he saw her eyes widen in surprise.

"Emily I just want you to listen to me for a minute. I love you and I have for a while now. I just was not sure if I should tell you or not or how to tell you. I realize now that life is too short to wonder about things like this. I love you Emily and if you'll let me I'll use the rest of my life to prove just how much I love you." Aaron said as he looked straight into Emily's eyes. He smiled a full blown smile that showed his dimples off when he saw Emily's eyes darken with his words.

Emily licked her suddenly dry lips and then opened her mouth to speak. "I must be dreaming. I have loved you for years Aaron and I was just about to give up on loving you. I wasn't sure how to tell you how I felt or if I should because I know everything you have went through. You're right Aaron life is too short. I love you and I want you and I want Jack."

Aaron took the last step and brought him and Emily toe to toe and bent his head and gave Emily a heart searching kiss. He was happy that he bit the bullet so to speak and told her how he felt. He could not remember ever being as happy as he was now that he has told her how he felt. The heart does reward you when you let it talk.


End file.
